Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event analysis apparatus, an event analysis system, an event analysis method, and an event analysis program.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-218893, filed on Nov. 6, 2015, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of the Related Art
A control system such as DCS (Distributed Control System) may often record an event log of an operation by a DCS operator as an event log. Not only an operation history but also histories of an alarm and a guidance may be recorded in the event log. The user of the control system improves the control system which the DCS operator operated, by analyzing examples of efficiently performed operation and such case an alarm is generated due to the operation, with reference to the past event log. An event analysis device may be used for analysis of the event log as described above.
FIG. 8 is a block diagram showing a functional configuration of a prior event analysis system 3 and an event analysis device 30. As shown in FIG. 8, the event analysis system 3 includes, the event analysis device 30, an event log database 31, a display 35, a control system 36, and a historian 37. Further, as shown in FIG. 8, the event analysis device 30 includes an event collector 301, an event analyzer 303, and an analysis result output device 308.
The event collector 301 collects the event log data from the control system 36 and the historian 37, and records the event log data in the event log database 31. The event analyzer 303, in response to a user's request, accesses the event log database 31 and searches the event log data that matched the specified conditions. The event analyzer 303 performs the analysis processing, such as a cluster analysis of the event and the counting of the number of the events, based on the searched event log data. The analysis result output device 304, visualizes an operation event list based on the analysis result of the event log data, and tables and graphs showing the result of the statistical processing of the event log data, to be displayed on the display 35. Thus, the user can utilize an event analysis device 30 to specify period and a device name to refer the operation event sequences listed up in chronological order. For example, if a user focuses on specific work, and specifies the period during which the work has been carried out in the past, all of the events within the specified period are listed up in chronological order.
Incidentally, for example, in such plants, the DCS operator may manually perform the plant operation in the trouble shooting and the non-steady operation. In this case, even if it is the same work as the other works, due to the differences in external conditions and the DCS operator, the operation procedures of the work may not identical with the other works. If the procedures of the operation can be analyzed and clustered, it becomes possible to achieve the standardization of the manual operation. Here, the manual operation standardization means the operation in a common procedure without depending on the DCS operator's skill. Conventionally, in order to understand the operation of the DCS operator using the event analyzer, it is necessary to focus on individual period targeted work has been carried out, and to analyze the operation example from the operation event sequences in each period. However, since it is necessary to respectively analyze each work period, in the cases the many times of carrying out of the work, there is a problem that the manual analysis work is difficult.
Therefore, if the ability of automatically analyzing the sequences of the targeted event and clustering the operation procedure are provided in the event analyzer, the user can easily isolate the situation and organize the operation procedure. The monitoring system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-081697 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Reference 1), automatically clusters the event sequences based on the similarity between the sequences of the event. The similarity between the sequences of events are defined based on the number of events which needs to be removed in order to change one of the sequences of events in the other event sequences, and which needs to add.
However, because the operation event is generated each time the setting value changes, when the DCS operator performs such as ramping and fine-tuning with respect to the setting value of the controller, a number of the operating events will be generated. Therefore, even if the DCS operator performs the same works in the same procedure, the number of the generated event and the order of the event are not necessarily the same.
Further, when performing the cluster analysis of the operation event sequences based on the similarity between the operation event sequences, small differences such as the number of the operation events is too emphasized.
Therefore, in the prior art, there is a problem that it is difficult to cluster the operation procedure of the DCS operator from the high level of abstraction perspective, such as clustering the overall flow of operation.
The present invention provides the event analysis apparatus, the event analysis system, the event analysis method, and the event analysis program, capable of clustering the past operation examples based on the similarity between the higher abstract operation sequences.